


The Right Word

by AvatarWanderful



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OT4, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarWanderful/pseuds/AvatarWanderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four of them were so different, but they complemented each other so well. For a moment, Beca wondered about the 'right word' for their relationship, but she came to the conclusion that she didn't care about finding 'the right word'. As Fat Amy would say, words are for nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Right Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/gifts).



> Yes I know it's pure trash, please forgive me. Prompts are welcome to trashanddrivel.tumblr.com

"What do you mean, three?!"  
"I mean exactly what it sounds like I mean: I'm dating three people. We are all in a relationship. It's not hard to understand, Dad."  
Beca knew her father wasn't taking the news well even before he'd said anything - his face had scrunched up in the way it always did when he learned something that didn't fit with his previous experience. He'd made that face when Beca had told him she hated her stepmother ("How could anyone hate Christine? She's wonderful!") and again when she'd come out to him as a lesbian ("You were never a girly girl growing up, I suppose, but you were hardly a tomboy").  
'Now the trilogy is complete,' Beca thought to herself. 'And just like always, the third one's the worst.'  
Beca blamed Jesse for making her think in terms of movies. If only she could find a way to blame him for this.

xxx

It had taken Beca two torturous hours to talk her father down. He clearly didn't understand the situation ("Don't you get jealous of each other? How do you sleep? Do you only go out as a foursome? Is that even the right word?") and Beca doubted he ever would, but he didn't seem angry anymore and Beca decided to take the win and leave him alone to process the news. Chloe was always telling her to be more optimistic once in a while, and Beca figured this was as good a time as any to try it out.

Digging her phone out from her pocket, she sent a text to her girlfriends.

_ice cream and a movie marathon tonight? -Becs x_

xxx

Something was wrong. Chloe was sure of it. In the years she'd known Beca, Chloe had learned that the younger woman only ever ate ice cream when she was upset. And to suggest a movie marathon? Something awful had happened, and Chloe was not willing to wait until she got home from work to find out what.

_what happened hun? and dont say nothing cos you only eat ice cream when youre upset. -Chlo x_

Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that her class came in from lunch, and Chloe could hardly go texting her girlfriend in front of 30 impressionable twelve-year-olds - after all, she had a strict policy against them using their phones in class.

Willing or not, Chloe would have to wait.

xxx

Something was wrong. Stacie was sure of it. Beca Mitchell suggesting they watch a movie? It was unheard of. Of course, it was just her luck that she'd received the text from Beca just as she was going into a meeting. The prototype for the new propulsion system had blown up, and there were whisperings of scrapping the project entirely. Stacie would not stand for that. After all, it was only the fifth prototype to blow up - what project didn't hit a bump in the road? Or five?

Regardless of the fact she wouldn't see Beca's reply for at least 3 hours, Stacie decided to send a text anyway - Stacie Conrad was a loving girlfriend (physically _and_ emotionally) and proud of it.

_whatever u want babe - and just tell me who annoyed you ill punch them in the face! -Stace x_

xxx

Something was wrong. Emily was sure of it. Jesse had managed to make Beca tolerate movies, but Emily knew her girlfriend still thought of them as mindless. If Beca was suggesting a movie marathon, it meant she _wanted_ mindless, and that meant she was upset. And Emily needed to know why.

_Becs whats wrong? whatever it is im here for you and so are Chlo and Stace. love you -Em x_

The universe was against her though, and her class was just about to start. Emily wasn't the sort of person to text during class, so Beca's response would have to wait. At least Beca knew she was in Emily's thoughts.

xxx

When Stacie finally arrived home after spending four hours (those damn meetings always overran) convincing her bosses that she could get the propulsion system working, she entered the living room to find Chloe and Emily sat on the couch, with Beca on Chloe's lap and her legs across Emily's. They were watching _About Time_ and each had a pot of Häagen-Dazs. Stacie's heart melted at the sight of the women she loved sitting in such a domestic manner. Unfortunately, the feeling only lasted a moment before she remembered how upset Beca obviously was. She approached the couch and softly, slowly kissed the younger woman, showing her love as best she could.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show, Beca refused to tell us what upset her until you got home and I _really_ need to know who hurt my girlfriend," interrupted Chloe.

"Right. Yeah, of course," Stacie said as she remembered herself.

Beca explained her father's reaction to the news that the four of them were in a relationship. Despite knowing that he had started to come around by the time she left, Beca couldn't help it when tears finally escaped her eyes. Her relationship with her father had improved in the last couple of years, but it was still shaky and Beca couldn't help worrying that the day's events would set them back months. She was just glad that she had these three amazing women with her to keep her grounded.

The four of them were so different, but they complemented each other so well. Beca remembered her father asking if foursome was 'the right word' for their relationship and, as she relaxed into Chloe's arms, her legs stretched comfortably across Emily and Stacie, she came to the conclusion that she didn't care about finding 'the right word'.

As Fat Amy would say, words are for nerds.


	2. AHCHOO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets sick. Emily always gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Finals kicked my ass and then Overwatch consumed my life. Hopefully chapter 3 isn't so far away.

"AHCHOO!!!"

Beca flinched as soon as she heard the sneeze. Sneezes in their house only ever meant one thing: Emily had the flu. It was a frequent occurrence, after all - the younger woman had a terrifying tendency to catch a sickness ("I swear, the doctors said my immune system works fine, I don't know why this keeps happening!") and Emily being ill was the single most disruptive event that their little family ever saw.

Some people (a.k.a. Stacie) become irritable when they get sick so everybody wants to leave them alone. Emily, always unique, just became pathetic. Pathetic, in the truest literary sense Chloe could ever explain to them - the sight of Emily sneezing and sniffling and snoring, insistent that she was "absolutely A-OK" never failed to make her girlfriends take pity on her.

That meant that when Emily was sick, her girlfriends took sick days with her. It was rare for the other three to need time off work so they never felt guilty taking a couple of days off work to take care of her.

The reason Beca flinched when she heard Emily sneeze, the reason she dreaded the days when Emily was bedridden, was that she, Chloe, and Stacie could never agree on how they should take care of their girlfriend.

xxx

Stacie had decided a long time ago that the best treatment for the flu was a good massage. That was why, when she heard Emily sneeze and knew that regardless of the brunette's inevitable objections, she was in fact sick, Stacie immediately offered a massage.

Unfortunately, Beca and Chloe didn't seem to agree with her proposed cure. "Damn it Stacie, if you spend the whole day in bed with Emily giving her a backrub, you'll just catch the flu yourself! And you know how grumpy you get when you're sick, babe."

Stacie levelled Chloe with her best glare: "I do not get grumpy, Chlo. I don't know what you're talking about."

It was a blatant lie, and Stacie knew it. What she didn't know was that Beca would laugh so much at her denial that she had to run to the bathroom because she "damn near physically pissed herself".

xxx

Chloe had decided a long time ago that the best treatment for the flu was baked goods. Cookies, cakes, anything sugary and sweet and made in an oven was the best cure out there. Unfortunately, Stacie and Beca didn't seem to agree with her proposed cure.

In fact, Chloe's suggestion that she make Emily some 'feel better chocolate cake' was apparently ridiculous enough to make Stacie physically laugh at her.

"Chlo, I love you, but you can't cook for shit. You blew up our microwave trying to make a jacket potato."

In Chloe's defence, nobody had ever told her that you weren't supposed to put tin foil in the microwave.

"Stacie's right," Beca chimed in. "Remember when you decided to make an omelette and managed to serve eggs that were simultaneously burned and raw? Your cooking will honestly just make Emily sicker than she already is."

In Chloe's defence... Well, she didn't really have a justification for the omelette. Maybe her girlfriends had a point.

xxx

Beca had decided a long time ago that the best treatment for the flu was chicken soup. Ever since the day she had caught the flu when she was six and her mom had made her a massive bowl of the stuff. She had never thought of herself as superstitious, but the healing powers of chicken soup were undeniable.

And unlike Chloe, she could actually cook.

"Thanks Becs," came the hoarse sound of Emily's voice from somewhere beneath the pile of blankets the younger woman had buried herself in. "This is really good. I'm sorry you three had to take time off work to take care of me."

Beca looked at Emily's red eyes and puffy nose, and knew that she would take any number of days off to take care of the woman. She knew Stacie and Chloe felt the same way, even if they sucked at actually taking care of people.

And when Beca crawled into bed that night, she fell asleep safe in the knowledge that her girlfriends would do the same for her.

And when she sneezed the next morning, the looks  of loving resignation on their faces just made her grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Prompts are welcome at trashanddrivel.tumblr.com


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say there are two kinds of people in the world: morning people, and people who enjoy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, to make up for my incredible lateness with chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chloe Beale was a morning person. Anyone who'd ever met her could tell you that. And true to that idea, she was always the first awake in their house. As Chloe had a habit of sleeping sprawled across Emily and Beca ("Well you two hog all the space, what am I supposed to do?!"), it was easy for her to extract herself from the tangle of bodies their bed became every night.

The redhead had always thought that early morning was the most peaceful time of the day. As the Sun rose, the birds would sing, and Chloe would run. It was a habit she had picked up during her time at Barden (much to the disgust of Beca, who couldn't understand why anyone would willingly subject themselves to any form of physical activity that wasn't sex) and every morning before she went about the rest of her day she would put in her earphones and spend half an hour running around the local neighbourhood, clearing her head and enjoying the music.

xxx

Stacie Conrad was a morning person. Most people who met her didn't realise this, but unless she'd had a particularly rough night Stacie woke up quite early. And as she slept at weird angles, curling herself around Beca and Emily as they took up the space in their bed, it was easy for her to get up without waking her girlfriends.

Chloe was normally back from her run by the time Stacie woke up, so the two would sit at the dining table and eat breakfast together. Spending the early morning with Chloe was one of Stacie's favourite things to do: she loved all three of her girlfriends, and wouldn't trade their relationship for the world, but Stacie was someone who enjoyed the simple things - sex, coffee, one-on-one time with her loved ones. That was why she treasured the days she and Emily went out and visited a museum; why she treasured  the evenings she and Beca cuddled on the couch and watched TV after the others had gone to bed; and that was why she treasured the mornings she and Chloe ate and drank and talked about anything and everything, and even nothing when they were both tired and wanted to sit in silence.

It was easy for Stacie to love her girlfriends, but she never loved them more than when she could love them one-on-one.

xxx

Beca Mitchell was not a morning person. Anyone who met her could tell you that. Beca was a night owl, spending hours poring over her laptop making a new mix and only going to bed when the Sun started to poke its head over the horizon, then sleeping until she woke up naturally.

By the time Beca woke up, it was always her and Emily in bed (she never could understand how those two woke up so early) so she would take the time to cuddle up to the younger woman and think. Beca loved music, but when she woke up she liked to relax and enjoy the quiet, finding music in the small things (mainly Emily's breaths if Beca is honest).

Emily had ridiculously long limbs, but Beca could forgive her for that when those long arms were wrapped around her waist and although the musician was well aware she wouldn't fall asleep again she was always content to close her eyes and enjoy the simple things.

xxx

Emily Junk was not a morning person. Most people who met her didn't realise this, but unless she had a morning class she would sleep until noon at the earliest. And when she woke up, she would be curled around Beca and she would smile.

"Morning sleepyhead," Beca always said.

And Emily always replied, "You can talk. You clearly just woke up."

It was an easy routine they'd fallen into soon after it became clear their girlfriends were most definitely morning people. It was a routine they loved because of how easy it was, and even when the two were stressed about workloads they could take comfort in their little morning exchanges.

Emily didn't understand morning people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Prompts are welcome at trashanddrivel.tumblr.com


End file.
